Alata
"Skick Power of Storm!! Gosei Red!" "Miraculous Storm! Super Gosei Red" Alata is the Red Warrior of the Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Biography Goseiger Alata is a member of the Skick Tribe who has been the childhood friend of Eri. He has an innate ability to see through to the true essence of things. Unlike his Skick Tribe partner Eri, Alata is ten times more sensitive to the wind and he can easily pick up and track evil around the area. He, like Eri, also has a bubbly and positive personality. Whenever in a pinch, he never gives up and fights his way through. Alata truly believes in his moral of protecting the earth and everyone. He quickly befriended Nozomu Amachi and truly trusts, rejecting Hyde's attempt to erase his memories of the Goseigers. However, despite being a strong leader for the group, Alata is usually an airhead and often does things before thinking about them. Gokaiger Just a few weeks after Brajira's defeat, Alata unexpectedly is forced to face the sudden arrival of the Space Empire Zangyack on Earth, who rendered him and the rest of the Goseigers helpless. After the arrival of AkaRanger and Big One, he fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After losing his powers, Alata agreed that it was nice to lose their powers if it meant saving the world from the space invaders. Some time later, Alata and the other Goseiger temporarily regain their powers from their successors, the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, by stealing their Ranger Keys back from the pirates, changing them back to their changers to fight once again. However, during an attempt to regain the key for their ally Gosei Knight, Alata inadvertently lets all of the Ranger Keys become captured by the Black Cross Führer and is forced to fight alongside Captain Marvelous against the revived Brajira. The duo work together to stop the Goseiger villain and ultimately the Führer 's forces, where Alata teaches Marvelous the importance of protecting Earth before returning the keys after the defeat of the ancient enemy with the Earth in the hands of the pirate heroes. Alata's powers were returned after the Gokaigers released the 192 Ranger Keys after the defeat of the Zangyack Empire. Super Hero Taisen Alata, alongside his team (bar Gosei Knight), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker and later give the Gosei Cards to Kamen Rider Decade, Ryuki and Blade to defect Doktor G. Gosei Red - Super Gosei Red= *Tensouder *Gosei Cards *Gosei Blaster *Gosei Tensword *Gosei Card Buckle }} Mecha *Gosei Dragon *Exotic Brothers *Skick Brothers *Mystic Brothers *Gosei Bird Ranger Key The is Alata's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Gosei Red Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as Gosei Red. It was also used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) on two occasions. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Alata received his key and became Gosei Red once more. Category:Protagonist Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Leader Category:Swordsmanship Category:Goseigers Category:Ranger Legend Category:Super Rangers